Fascination
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Il l'avait toujours fasciné, depuis le premier jour. Il était fort, si fort qu'il lui était arrivé de douter de son humanité. Il était spécial, il l'intéressait plus que quiconque, et l'effrayait à la fois. 1869.


Titre : Fascination

Disclaimer : Je commence vraiment à être en manque d'inspiration sur ce que je pourrais faire si j'étais l'auteur de Reborn. Enfin, je ne le suis toujours pas, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Pairing : 1869 (Hibari x Mukuro)

Note de l'auteur : Haha, je crois que je suis en train de me spécialiser dans les OS miniatures. Normalement, celui-ci devait faire environ quatre ou cinq pages Word, et je me retrouve avec… Une page et demi seulement ?! Cette fois-ci, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur les sentiments de Mukuro, et j'ai l'impression que c'est une horreur. Je devrais arrêter de me lamenter sur mes écrits, c'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de me dire… Je n'y arrive pas.

Fascination

Rokudō Mukuro l'avait au départ détesté. Il avait toujours été manipulateur or, _lui_ n'était pas manipulable. _Il_ était comme un esclave rebelle qui n'obéissait jamais et contrariait tous ses plans. Il l'avait haï, ne _le_ voyant que comme un échec vivant qui se mettait sans cesse en travers de son chemin. Puis, cette haine s'était atténuée, et il avait commencé à porter de l'intérêt à cet humain en comprenant qu'_il_ était spécial. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel humain qui pouvait faire barrage aux projets de Rokudō Mukuro, et encore moins les faire échouer purement et simplement. _Il_ était fort. Non seulement physiquement, mais _il_ était également incroyablement et totalement maître de son esprit, doué d'une volonté à toute épreuve. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, _il_ semblait inattaquable. Oui, _il_ intéressait Mukuro. _Il_ avait vite comprit qu'ils étaient de force égale, mais par pour longtemps. Car _il_ progressait rapidement, très rapidement, et très bientôt _il_ serait totalement hors d'atteinte pour lui. Les illusions ? Avec un esprit puissant comme le sien, elles n'étaient d'aucune utilité, servant uniquement à le retenir quelques minutes tout au plus. Les attaques physiques ? _Il_ les parait toutes, avant de rendre les coups au centuple. _Il_ était tellement fort, ç'en était presque inhumain. C'était un garçon, pourtant jeune, qui ne se dévoilait jamais. Heureux ? _Il_ s'autoriserait un mince sourire à peine. En colère ? Un infime froncement des sourcils en serait la seule preuve. Triste ? Personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, ni même exprimer du désespoir. C'était une machine de guerre. _Il_ ne vivait que pour combattre, tout le reste lui semblait indifférent. Sauf une chose. Sa chère Namimori. Le calme de sa chère Namimori. L'ordre dans sa chère Namimori. Le respect de sa chère Namimori. Oui, sa ville. Rokudō Mukuro avait besoin de se prouver qu'_il_ pouvait le blesser, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait besoin également de se prouver qu'_il_ était humain, se prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose qui _le_ toucherait profondément, même si cela signifiait lui faire mal. Il avait besoin de se persuader qu'il était autre chose qu'une personne au milieu de tant d'autres à _ses_ yeux. Alors, pour satisfaire enfin ses désirs et sa curiosité, il avait détruit cette précieuse ville qui semblait si chère à _son_ cœur. Il avait broyé les maisons comme il l'aurait fait avec de vulgaires origami. Il avait fait raser tout ce qui restait de la ville, la réduisant à un champ de ruines. Il voulait le voir souffrir, voir à quoi ressemblait son visage dévasté par l'horreur et la tristesse. Voir ce garçon si puissant redevenir un humain normal, ravagé par la douleur de voir tout ce qui lui était cher parti en fumée. Seulement, la seule expression qui transparaissait sur le visage régulier était l'indifférence. Mukuro ne savait pas si il l'aimait ou si il le haïssait. Peut être un peu des deux. Il avait peur, et pourtant sa curiosité à _son_ égard était sans pareille. Il avait tout tenté pour comprendre enfin les sentiments de la source de son attention, mais cette dernière restait toujours aussi mystérieuse. Et Mukuro avait peur. Il voulait savoir ce qui le poussait à être aussi indifférent à tout, mais la seule pensée de la réponse qu'_il_ pourrait donner suffisait à l'effrayer. Ce garçon faisait plus que l'intriguer, _il_ éveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés auparavant. Un mélange d'effroi, de curiosité, de haine, de fascination, et peut être un peu d'amour pour cet être qui semblait totalement dénaturé. Sa seule présence suffisait à l'hypnotiser, _il_ était le seul qui comptait au milieu de tous ces humains qu'il considérait comme ses jouets. Un jour, sa curiosité l'emporta, et il décida d'aller le voir. Comme à son habitude, _il_ lui sauta dessus, avec un sourire empli de promesses de douleur.

_« Hibari Kyōya… Qu'est-ce qui compte vraiment pour toi, en ce monde ? »_

Son sourire s'était effacé, lentement, et Mukuro sentit la peur s'immiscer en lui. _Il_ était effrayant, et _sa_ seule vue suffit à faire cogner son cœur contre sa poitrine, plus fort que jamais. _Il_ baissa la tête, l'air contrarié, et il sut que _son_ bouclier de glace revenait à l'assaut. Quand _il_ releva enfin la tête, son visage était vide. Même son regard restait sans expression.

_« Veux-tu réellement le savoir ? »_

Mukuro ne savait pas si il le désirait ou non. Serait-il satisfait par la réponse ? Et si cela n'était pas le cas, que ferait-il ? La peur lui tordait le ventre, en contradiction avec son cœur qui battait toujours la chamade. N'obtenant pas de réponse, _il_ tourna les talons, laissant un long silence s'installer.

_« Toi. »_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un vague souffle perdu au milieu des rafales qui dominaient le toit du bâtiment, cependant Mukuro l'entendit plus clairement que si _il_ l'avait hurlé. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, lui courir après, mais son corps n'obéissait plus. L'autre était déjà partit.


End file.
